This invention “fluid levitating caster integrating load lifting device” applies to the industry concerned with transporting heavy loads from place to place about a floor in an industry where loads levitate upon pressurized fluid casters during transport. More particularly, this invention integrates a fluid levitating caster with a load lifting device to extend fluid caster usefulness to transporting loads with flexible-sagging frames over un-flat floors.